Quality Time
by scisaacinmypants
Summary: Derek and Scott get some quality time together, away from the rest of the pack. Just a little bit of cute fluff and slight angst :)


_**This was co-written with my friend Nikki on tumblr :) Her link is .com! Enjoy a little bit of Scott/Derek fluff!**_

Scott groaned and rolled out of bed. Erica had left early this morning to go see her parents and he had decided to sleep in a bit. He walked downstairs quietly, not knowing if anyone was awake, or even home. He walked into the kitchen quietly and started making some coffee, leaning against the counter as he turned the coffee maker on, rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

Derek came in from outside a few moments later; he'd gotten up early enough to see Erica before she left and had noticed the difference in her scent. He kept it to himself, not knowing whether she wanted to know or not, but he'd told Scott he would tell him as soon as he knew. Dropping his leather jacket on the couch, Derek followed Scott's scent into the kitchen along with the delicious smell of coffee. "Good morning," he said, leaning against the counter next to him.

Scott heard someone come in and instantly knew it was Derek by his scent. He gave him a small smile and poured two cups of coffee, handing one to the alpha. "Morning…where is everyone?" he asked curiously.

"Isaac stayed with Stiles last night. Peter's asleep. You know where Erica is," Derek replied, taking the cup with a grateful nod and sipping from it. He didn't know exactly how to broach the subject, so he did it in his usual blunt way. "Her scent has changed."

Scott almost dropped his coffee and turned to Derek. "Really? Does that mean you know how many?"

"And their genders," Derek nodded, remembering the three separate scents he'd detected. Thank goodness he'd been taught what the different smells meant.

Scott felt a smile tug at his lips as he took a sip of his coffee. "Well?"

"Three. Two girls and a boy." Derek told him, fighting his own small smile at Scott's excited expression.

Scott couldn't help the wide smile that spread as he took in what Derek said. "Wow…it's really happening," he said in slight awe.

"You're really going to be a father, yes, I thought we'd gotten past that," Derek replied, his voice teasing as he drank from his cup to hide his amused expression.

Scott kept a wide smile as he drank his coffee slowly. Three kids. Wow. He couldn't help but feel excited, especially knowing they were his and Erica's. He finished his coffee and looked back up at Derek. "Want to go for a walk?"

Derek shrugged, draining his coffee and setting the mug in the sink. "We can. I'm surprised you're not having another breakdown," he said, bumping Scott's shoulder lightly.

Scott rolled his eyes and shoved Derek lightly, rinsing out their cups. "Lemme go get some clothes and a jacket on, be right back." Scott bounded up the stairs excitedly and got dressed, pulling on a jacket and some shoes.

Derek's lips quirked into a tiny smile when Scott disappeared, going into the living room and shrugging into his leather jacket again before waiting by the door for him.

Scott ran back down the stairs and jumped the last few steps, a wide smile still plastered on his face. "Ready," he said in a cheery tone.

"Someone's in a good mood," Derek commented lightly, opening the door and letting Scott through before shutting it behind them and heading for a trail they sometimes used during training. Before that, it had just been a trail Derek liked to walk.

"I am in a good mood," Scott said happily as he put his hands in his pockets and walked outside. It had started getting chilly and the cold air nipped at Scott's ears lightly, sending a shiver down his spine. He followed Derek to a trail and walked beside the alpha quietly, looking around at the scenery.

Derek let a few minutes pass in companionable silence, then spoke up. It was probably something Scott didn't want to hear, but it had to be done at some point. "….Does your mom know, Scott? Or Erica's parents?"

Scott looked down and frowned slightly. "Not yet. I don't…really know how to tell my mom. She's still not over the whole werewolf thing." The thought made his heart drop. His mom hasn't spoken to him in over a month. Not a call, text, nothing. He had moved out and she still hadn't said a word to him. He didn't want to tell Derek, or anyone else. He didn't need anyone else feeling bad for him. "I'm going with Erica to tell her parents tomorrow."

Derek was quiet for a moment, his hand in the pockets of his jacket. "You up and leaving probably didn't help your case with your mom. Did you ever sit down with her and talk about it? Tell her you're not a murdering beast, or whatever she thinks? I'll even talk to her too, if you want." he offered, glancing at the beta.

Scott pressed his lips together and looked at the ground. "I tried. She ignored me," he said, his voice laced with sadness.

Derek knew Scott didn't want pity, so looked away when he couldn't help the look in his own eyes. "Do you want me to try?" he asked.

Scott shook his head and swallowed hard. "Don't worry about it. She'll come around," he said, mostly trying to convince himself.

"Not without a little help. Scott, she won't come around while she still believes whatever it is she believes about us, and without someone to reassure her that you're still you, she's going to keep believing it." Derek slid and arm around Scott's shoulders, squeezing reassuringly.

Scott shrugged unconvincingly, kicking a small rock away. "Like I said, don't worry about it." Thinking about his mom made his heart hurt, so he decided to change the subject. "What was your family like?" he asked curiously.

Derek frowned a little at his obvious pain, and made a mental note to go visit his mom anyway. The question about his family brought up some painful memories, but Derek pushed them away and shrugged. "Large. Loud." he replied. It wasn't much, but it was the most he'd ever said about his family to anyone before.

"Was Peter always that creepy?" Scott asked lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Derek rolled his eyes and shoved Scott lightly. "No. Peter was my favorite uncle when I was younger."

Scott laughed softly and pulled his jacket tighter. "You know…it's okay to talk about your family. It helps keep their memory alive."

"Trust me, their memory will never die. I'll always remember." Derek told him, looking straight ahead instead of at the beta.

Scott frowned slightly, intent on getting Derek to open up. "Your mom would be really proud of you, I bet," he said softly.

Derek snorted before he could stop himself. "My mom would be beating some sense into me and telling me how to take care of you guys," he replied. Inwardly, he wished she was there to do just that.

Scott put his hand in Derek's and stopped the alpha, looking into his eyes. "You're doing the best you can. She would be proud of you."

The alpha gave Scott a wry smile. "You didn't know her. I could be the best alpha to ever exist and she'd be telling me how to improve."

Scott sighed and let it go, trying a different angle. "What was your sister like?"

Derek continued to walk when Scott dropped it, glancing at the beta at his next question. "I had two, for the record. But Laura…. She *was* the perfect alpha. She was next in line, it was always supposed to be her, not me. But…she was a typical big sister."

"What about your other sister?"

Derek's mouth twisted into a frown. "She was four. And she was human. Along with my little brother, her twin. They'd never hurt a fly. They shouldn't have been made to suffer. None of them should have."

Scott squeezed Derek's hand lightly and spoke softly. "Of course they didn't. But you have to remember the good things about them."

Derek swallowed hard and tried to think of something that wouldn't be too painful to talk about. "The nights of the full moon, when I was too young to run with the rest of the family but Laura wasn't, they'd crawl into my bed and ask me to teach them how to howl. They wanted to be like us so badly. They wanted to be like Laura. No one had the heart to tell them it wasn't something you could learn."

Scott smiled small and squeezed Derek's hand comfortingly. He could hear the pain in Derek's voice. "You sound like an amazing big brother."

The alpha gave a little one-shouldered shrug. "I had cousins, too. Three of them. One was Peter's pup." He wasn't sure if anyone knew just how much Peter had lost, too, but they should. Maybe they wouldn't judge him so much for going insane.

Scott stayed quiet out of respect and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly.

Derek shook his head. "For what? It wasn't your fault."

"Still…you've lost so much, I'm surprised you're still standing here."

That same bitter, wry smile touched Derek's lips. "I am, too. But apparently you guys want me around, for some reason. So I'm still here."

"Hey you're not so bad when you warm up to people." Scott jumped up on a rock next to the creek and sat down, making room for Derek.

Derek followed him up and sat, looking at the water. "Yeah, you just get to deal with my crippling sense of guilt and ridiculous, random depression and my explosive temper. I will never understand why you guys like me."

"Because you mean a lot to all of us," Scott said simply. "You've saved my life more times than I can count."

"That's about the only thing I'm good at, saving you guys," he replied, not looking at the beta

Scott frowned and turned to look at Derek. "That's not the only thing you're good at."

"Oh, and yelling at you. Sorry, forgot," he snorted, rolling his eyes.

Scott smacked Derek's shoulder and laughed. "You're good at that too, but no. You just…have this way of making people feel wanted. It's important to people like Erica and Isaac, who have never felt that before."

"It's important to you, too." The alpha added, not commenting on how Scott said he was good at it. Derek honestly didn't think so, but if he dad, he was grateful for it.

Scott shrugged and tried to put on his best not caring face. "Yeah but I've had people. I just choose not to let them in," he said, his voice laced with something close to pain.

"But we're going to change that." Derek told him, knowing all about not letting people in.

"People always leave," he said quietly. It was something his dad had told him right before he walked out on him and his mom. He didn't remember much about him, but those words always echoed in his head. And so far, they were always true.

"Stiles never left. You guys hit a bump, but he came back. And you'll never lose the pack," Derek assured him.

Scott nodded, not quite believing Derek but he didn't want to start an argument. He played with his hands idly and frowned slightly.

Derek glanced over and noticed the frown, and wondered how to change the subject to something that would make Scott smile. There was always one thing that would make Scott smile without fail. "Have you and Erica thought of names?" he asked

Scott's lips twitched slightly and he nodded. "Well…she still doesn't know that it's more than one. But when we thought that, it was Annalisa for a girl, and Declan for a boy."

"What are you going to do now that you know there's two girls?" Derek asked, glancing over with an amused face.

Scott tried to shake the sadness away and forced a smile. "She liked the name Ryder too."

Derek nodded, pulling a knee to his chest and resting his chin on it. "Good names. I like them." he said, glancing at Scott. "Peter and I were talking about turning the spare room next to yours into a nursery. You'll need one."

Scott frowned and looked at Derek. "You really don't have to do that…"

Derek shrugged. "I want to. You two don't worry about anything, I've got plenty of inheritance to fix up the house, get things for the pups, and support the pack. With thousands left over."

Scott hesitantly nodded and pulled his knees to his chest. "I'm going to get a second job anyways. So um, how does the whole…werewolf pregnancy work?"

Derek understood pride, and didn't press the issue. He shrugged at the question. "Pretty normally. Six months, not nine, and the trimesters are two months long each, not three. If they're going to be born as puppies, which they still might, she won't get very big, so don't worry much about that."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Puppies?"

Derek's lips twitched upward for a moment. "Yes, puppies. If they're born puppies they'll stay that way for about a week, then they'll change on their own."

Scott gulped hard and looked at the water. "Wow I uh, I didn't know that."

"It isn't a big deal. Like I said, they'll only be that way for a week. And I'm sure Erica won't mind not getting as big as a normal person with triplets." Derek tried to lighten the mood, bumping Scott's shoulder with his own.

Scott let out a small laugh and looked down at his hands. "I'm going to be so bad at this."

Derek rolled his eyes and bumped him again. "No, you're not. My mother was bitten, and Laura and I were both born puppies. She did just fine, and so will you."

Scott smiled small and looked out at the water. He was almost positive he was going to suck at this but he did have help so that made it easier. He stayed quiet and thought about his own father, who had left him before he was old enough to try and stop him.

Derek glanced over and leaned his shoulder against Scott's lightly. "You'll be a great father. I know you will."

Scott looked up at Derek and gave him a small smile. "Thanks," he said quietly. He decided to change the subject and he leaned over, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. "What was your favorite thing to do as a kid?"

Derek took a moment and actually thought about that one. He'd loved a lot of things as a kid, but one stuck out just slightly above the rest. "I loved to climb. Trees, furniture, the house itself. I liked heights, and being taller than everyone else."

Scott laughed softly and definitely believed that one. He rubbed Derek's hand lightly with his own and looked up at him. "You miss them a lot don't you? Your family?"

"Of course I do. I miss them every day, from the time I wake up to the time I fall asleep, and even in my dreams. Especially in my dreams. It's hard, waking up and knowing that all those faces you used to see around the breakfast table won't be there ever again." Derek didn't look at Scott as he spoke, instead he looked out over the water.

Scott squeezed his hand gently. "There's no one that's ever going to replace them, but remembering them, and how much you loved them, will always make them feel loved from where they are."

Derek was quiet for a moment. "You know, my loss is the reason I wish you would try to talk to your mom again. One day, Scott, she won't be there at all. You'll wish you'd spent less time arguing and more time cherishing each other."

Scott swallowed hard and looked down. "I'll talk to my mom, if you'll open up about your past," he said softly.

"I've already opened up. You know more about my family than anyone else, besides Peter." Derek frowned a little.

"But you shouldn't avoid talking about them. You won't even say their names."

"It's painful." Was all Derek said in return, turning his head away from Scott. Whoever said time healed all wounds was wrong. It had been six years, and it still felt like yesterday.

Scott stayed quiet and looked away, frowning slightly. "It's never going to stop hurting."

"I know that. That doesn't make it any easier to talk about."

"But you can talk to me. I won't say a word. I'll just listen."

"Talk to your mom first. Then I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Derek told him, glancing over at him.

Scott sighed and nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise," Derek replied, nodding in return.

Scott gave him a small smile and stood up, holding a hand out to help him up.

Derek looked up in surprise, but took his hand and let Scott help pull him to his feet.

"I forgot, I have something for you," he explained, heading back towards the house.

Derek frowned in confusion, following him. "Something for me? What?" he asked, wondering what Scott had for him.

Scott shook his head and kept walking. "You'll see."

Derek rolled his eyes but his curiosity got the better of him and he kept quiet for the walk back.

Scott stepped inside the house and told Derek to wait downstairs. He ran up to his room and reached in his sock drawer, pulling out a framed picture and brought it back downstairs. "I found a picture of your family in a public record at the library. And I noticed you didn't have any of them around the house so I framed this one." He held out the picture to Derek carefully.

Derek look shell-shocked, and he took the picture only by reflex, looking down at it. It was a professional picture, and Derek knew exactly which record it had come from. His twin siblings were just babies, one in his mother's arms and one in his father's. His whole family was there, thirteen of them total, Derek had been only fourteen at the time of the picture. Laura was fifteen, standing beside him with an arm thrown around his shoulders. Peter and his wife stood beside Derek's father, a two year old boy against Peter's hip. Someone who looked closely could tell which ones were human and which were wolves by their eyes. The flash had happened, but an excellent editor had gone in and made the glow nearly nonexistent. "…. Thank you…." Derek murmured, swallowing hard.

Scott started to regret the gift and gulped. "I-I just thought you'd want to see them every day…I didn't know if maybe everything else was lost in the fire or you just didn't want pictures up and I thought it would be nice for you." Scott babbled on and on nervously, wringing his hands together.

Derek interrupted his rambling by pulling Scott into a fierce hug, careful of the picture. "Thank you, Scott," he repeated, his voice rough and firmly controlled.

Scott clamped his mouth shut and hugged Derek back tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. "I just don't want you to forget them," he said quietly.

"I won't. I never will. I'll tell you their names, all of them, if you want me to," Derek told him, burying his face in Scott's neck in a moment of weakness. Seeing their faces, even in just a picture, was so much more than just talking about them.

Scott held Derek tightly, feeling his heartbeat falter slightly and led the alpha over to the couch, sitting down and pulling Derek with him. He put an arm around Derek's shoulders and rubbed his hand lightly. "Show me who's who."

Derek forced his white-knuckled grip on the frame to relax, taking a long moment to just look at the picture before he began, pointing to people as he mentioned them. "That's me and Laura, and our parents just behind us, Alexander and Maria. She's holding Nick, he's got Alice. That's Peter and his mate, Nicole. He's holding Damien; he was two when this was taken. Casey was my father and Peter's sister, and her mate Levi. They had twin girls, Violet and Victoria. They were six here." How Derek managed to get through that without his voice breaking was behind him, but he didn't look up at Scott even when he was finished.

Scott squeezed Derek's shoulder comfortingly and smiled. "They're beautiful," he said quietly. He wrapped his arms around the alpha and rubbed his back lightly. "You know, it's okay to cry."

Derek shook his head and closed his eyes, but leaned into Scott's touch. "Trust me, I've tried. I can't." He didn't know why, but the tears just would never come.

"I know. But if you ever wanted to, I'm here. I promise I won't tell, or think differently of you. No one has to know that Derek Hale has feelings," he said with a small laugh.

Derek rolled his eyes, but managed a tiny smile. "God forbid I have feelings. I think people would have a heart attack."

Scott pulled away and smiled. "Well your secrets safe with me."

"It better be," Derek teased, looking back down at the picture he was clutching in both hands. Peter would be glad to see his wife and son again, too.

Scott watched Derek's face and put a hand on his. "I know they're all really proud of you."

Derek glanced up at Scott. "You don't know how much this means, Scott."

"I do. That's why I did it," he said with a small smile.

"You know you're definitely getting a nursery now, right?" Derek told him, lips twitching upwards just a bit.

Scott rolled his eyes and nudged Derek's shoulder lightly. "As long as you let me help pay for it."

"You can pay for the cribs." Derek told him, determined to pay for as much of it as Scott would allow. Well, as much as he could get away with.

Scott narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Cribs and diapers."

"Cribs. You'll be broke in a week if you try to pay for diapers do you know how many of those you'll go through with three pups?" Derek raised an eyebrow right back, smirking a little.

Scott groaned and nodded. "Fine. You're lucky you're growing on me." He laughed softly and leaned back against the couch. "Is it bad that I'm excited about them?"

Derek leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, the picture loosely in his grip. "Of course not. I'd be worried if you weren't." Derek told him.

Scott smiled to himself at the thought of holding his own child and leaned forward, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. "How mad would you be if I told them to call you grandpa?"

Derek snorted and jostled Scott's head on his shoulder. "Tell them to call Peter grandpa. I call him old all the time." he suggested instead.

Scott pushed back lightly and laughed. "Okay grandpa."

Derek growled, not threateningly, and flashed his teeth at Scott. "I can't be your older brother and the grandpa of your kids, idiot," he said fondly.

Scott tapped his chin and pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm…okay Grandpa Derek," he said with a teasing tone, sticking his tongue out and jumped up, running away quickly.

Derek may have been out of practice, but he's had an older sister and two little siblings. Scott was no match for his reflexes. Derek growled and leaped after him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him there with a smirk.

Scott gasped as he fell and struggled slightly, relaxing and faking a defeated look. "Okay okay you got me."

Derek rolled his eyes and leaned down, running his nose along Scott's neck, scenting him, before he got up and offered the beta a hand up.

Scott took his hand and quickly pulled him back down, jumping over and straddling the alpha with little effort. He may not be as strong as Derek, but he was quick.

Derek grunted as his back hit the ground, but recovered quickly and lurched up, rolling them over so he was pinning Scott again. "You can't win against an alpha, Scott," he said, smiling a tad.

Scott raised an eyebrow and leaned up, licking over the vein in the alphas neck, taking advantage of the falter in Derek's hold and flipped them over again.

Derek snorted, hooking his legs behind Scott's knees and pushing up until the beta sprawled backwards, Derek following and keeping his neck out of reach.

Scott's breath caught in his throat and he raised an eyebrow. "Well played," he said with a smirk.

Derek shrugged, not letting him up. "I've had practice. Siblings." he reminded the beta. "And Peter," he added as an afterthought.

"You are going to have to let me up at some point," he said in a teasing tone.

"I don't *have* to," Derek replied, but he shifted and got to his feet anyway.

Scott laughed and jumped up. "That was fun, but next time I'll be ready for you."

Derek snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Ready for me? You started it, and I still won. Ask Peter, you can't win," he said smugly.

"Oh really?" Scott lurched forward and pinned Derek to the wall, kicking his legs out from under him quickly as he straddled his waist.

Derek growled in surprise and fought the pin with brute strength, muscles bulging until he could push Scott away enough to spin him around and pin him to the wall in return, face first.

Scott licked his lips and pushed away from the wall as hard as he could, knocking Derek off balance as he ran up the stairs, sticking his tongue out playfully.

Derek didn't waste a second, taking off after him and catching him halfway up the stairs. He grabbed the beta and tossed him over his shoulder, carrying him the rest of the way up the stairs.

Scott laughed and struggled barely. "Derek!"

"What?" Derek replied innocently, dumping Scott face down on the landing and pinning him with a foot between the shoulder blades.

Scott pouted and grabbed Derek's foot, yanking it out from under him as Derek tripped, landing on top of Scott. The beta raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Much better."

Derek grunted as he landed on top of Scott, pushing himself onto his hands and knees with a snort. "How is that better for you?" he asked incredulously.

Scott shrugged and looked up at Derek. "I dunno, you tell me."

Derek rolled his eyes and swatted the back of Scott's head lightly. "Hell if I know. You're strange," he told the beta, getting up and hesitating before offering Scott a hand up. He remembered the last time he'd done this.

Scott rolled his eyes playfully and took his hand, standing slowly and brushing off his clothes.

Derek adjusted his leather jacket and raised an eyebrow at Scott. "Feeling accomplished?" he asked jokingly.

"Not yet," he said with a teasing tone. "I'll get you next time. Wanna watch a movie?"

Derek didn't bother arguing that Scott wouldn't ever win against the alpha. "I'm warning you now, all the movies I have are ones Stiles picked out and brought over." he told the younger werewolf.

Scott laughed and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry I brought some good ones. Stiles watches some weird stuff. Come on," he said as he took Derek's hand and pulled him to his shared room with Erica. He started digging through his dresser and pulled out a few movies, holding them out to Derek. "I've got I Am Legend, Gridiron Gang, and Legion…your pick."

Derek took the movies, looking at the first one. "I've never seen I Am Legend, let's watch that one," he said, handing the other two back to the beta.

Scott nodded and put the other two back, setting up the DVD player and put in the movie. He made sure it was playing and turned off the lights, flopping down on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

Derek crawled onto the bed next to him and stretched out, leaning his back against the headboard and stretching his legs out in front of him, crossing his arms comfortably over his chest.

Scott crawled closer to the alpha and rested his head on Derek's chest, turning towards the screen as the movie started.

Derek rolled his eyes fondly and unfolded his arms as Scott rested on his chest, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and letting his free hand rest lightly on his own abdomen. At least Scott didn't hate him.

Scott rested his hand on Derek's stomach and curled up into the alphas side, pulling the blanket up around him and kept his eyes on the movie. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb back and forth against Derek's abs.

Derek was no small amount of amused at the way Scott curled into him like his own personal teddy bear. The hand on his abs took him by surprise, but he just sighed and relaxed, eyes on the screen.

Scott was so comfortable around Derek, like nothing else was on his mind. He was pretty sure it was just the alpha/beta concept, but he liked it nonetheless. No one made him relax like Derek did and the few times they got to just be alone and cuddle like this, it was nice. He yawned softly and watched the movie quietly, a smile tugging at his lips.

Derek had always known Scott would enjoy the pull of a beta to his alpha, and this was just proof. Derek liked having his pack close, his wolf reveled in the physical contact and the feeling of home. His fingers traced random patterns on Scott's shoulder as they watched the movie, the alpha more relaxed than he had been in a long time.

Scott closed his eyes and hummed softly, relaxing against the alpha. He loved being close with anyone, and Derek was actually a great cuddler. He would never tell the alpha that, because then he'd never cuddle again. Scott nuzzled Derek's chest lightly with his nose and giggled softly.

Derek caught the giggle even though he was into the movie, and looked down at Scott. "What's so funny?" he murmured, relaxed.

Scott shook his head and nuzzled Derek's chest again, looking up at him with wide, puppy like eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes at the look, sliding a hand through Scott's hair briefly. "What, pup?" he asked again.

Scott felt a smile tug at his lips and leaned up, nuzzling his nose against the alphas. "I like when you call me pup," he said with a small blush.

Derek blinked in surprise when Scott's was against his own, then he snorted. "It's what you are. You're all pups." he explained.

"I still like it," he said with a shrug, turning back to the tv and snuggling closer to the alpha as he rested his head back on Derek's chest.

Derek shrugged and relaxed again, his hand resting in Scott's hair and the other on his own stomach still. Mentally, he made a note to call Scott a pup more often, since liked it.

Scott absentmindedly traced patterns on Derek's stomach, keeping his eyes on the movie as he took in the alphas scent.

Derek felt the fingers on his stomach but they were easy enough to ignore, his own hand toying with locks of Scott's hair idly.

Scott sighed softly at the feeling of Derek playing with his hair. He closed his eyes and draped his arm across the alphas waist gently, suppressing a yawn quietly.

Derek heard the yawn anyway and murmured to the beta. "You can sleep, if you want."

Scott nodded barely against Derek's chest and sleepily put his hand in the alphas, lacing their fingers as he started to fall asleep.

Derek let him, fingers resting lightly against the beta's, and listened to Scott's heartbeat even out even as he focused on the movie too.

Scott fell into a deep sleep and nuzzled Derek's chest lightly. He smiled softly in his sleep and lightly squeezed Derek's hand.

Derek watched the rest of the movie quietly, and when it was over he reached for the remote and turned off the tv and dvd player before slipping his hand back into Scott's hair and closing his eyes. He didn't have the heart to wake Scott up.

Scott smiled in his sleep and cuddled closer to the alpha, draping one leg over Derek's. He mumbled softly and nuzzled Derek's chest again.

Derek pulled the sheets up more around them and settled against the pillows, arm draped across Scott's back as he drifted off to sleep.

_**Taking requests for the next pairing! PM or review with who you would like to see next, and what kind of plot you'd like to see! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
